In a remote conference system such as a Telepresence system, multiple cameras are needed to present pictures of conference sites from various angles, so that conference participants can feel at the same conference site, thereby ensuring consistency of feeing in different conference sites.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a layout of a conference room system in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the system may use three flat-panel displays 1, 2, and 3. The three displays are used to present high-definition pictures with the size approximating to true-to-life dimensions. The three displays are placed in a folded surface manner, where display 2 in the middle is close to displays 1 and 3. Images on the three displays form complete presence of a scene of the conference room. At the position of display 2 in the middle, three high-definition cameras 4, 5, and 6 are arranged. The three cameras are arranged in a convergence manner. An adjustment to positions of the three cameras may allow a shooting range of each of the cameras to just cover one area of a conference table. For example, camera 4 corresponds to the area of seats 14 and 15, camera 5 corresponds to the area of seats 16 and 17, and camera 6 corresponds to the area of seats 18 and 19. Therefore, three images shot by three cameras are spliced to a panoramic picture of the scene of the conference room. As may be seen from the above, images that may be spliced seamlessly can be obtained only at a place where shooting angles of each two cameras intersect. An area before an intersecting point is a missed area that cannot be shot by the cameras, whereas an area after the intersecting point is an overlap area. Geometric correction and color correction needs to be performed on images shot by the three cameras to allow the images shot by the three cameras to be consistent in geometric position, color, and brightness. In the case of a large overlap area, geometric correction and color correction may be performed on images by placing a template in the overlap area or detecting geometric characteristics of an existing feature in the overlap area in the prior art. In the case of no overlap area or of a small overlap area, geometric correction and color correction may be performed on images only by manually adjusting mechanical positions of cameras and brightness/color parameters of the cameras in the prior art. For the latter case, maintenance personnel need be onsite for adjustment. Therefore, the adjustment efficiency is low and it is difficult to ensure precision of the geometric correction and that of the color correction.